helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
D@NCE LIFE
D@NCE LIFE '(''D@NCE ライフ; Pronounciation: Dansu Raifu) in a dance unit formed in 2013. The group is led by former Morning Musume member Muramoto Chie, featuring eight other girls. The group is signed under UP FRONT CREATE and the group's producer is Paula (who has also worked with Ongaku Gatas and Up beat Styles! ). The group was formed April 8,2013, and made their official debut that day. Members Current Members #Muramoto Chie (村本チエ ; Leader') #Camila Rodriguez (カミラロドリゲス; '''Sub-Leader') #Yamagishi Rica (山岸リカ) #Motegi Hikari (茂木ひかり) #Sugiura Rena (杉浦レナ) #Natsuko Karen (奈津子カレン) #Miyagi Aira (宮城県姶良) #Scarlet (スカーレット) #Hibiya Suzuran (日比谷鈴蘭) #Kazuya Mirai (和也未来) Former Members #Hidehiko Ana (英彦アナ) -Graduated April 5, 2015 #Abe Karin (阿部カリン) -Graduated April 5, 2015 History 2013 January 8, Paula, Muramoto Chie and Tsunku announced that Up Front Promotion would be holding auditions for an all-girl dance unit, featuring Muramoto herself. February 18, the auditions began. At the ZEPP TOKYO HELLO! SATOYAMA event (featuring Muramoto Chie, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Miyazaki Yuka and Tasaki Asahi), the members of the unit were revealed. Also, they did their first performance, which was a dance cover of Roman Mythology, by the K-Pop group LAO Galaxy. From April to September, the group had various fanclub events and uploaded videos on YouTube, featuring dance covers from K-Pop and American pop music. October 8, D@NCE LIFE performed their first original song, Peek-a-U!. The video reached over 2,000,000 views on YouTube in two weeks and is currently their most performed song. November 28, D@NCE LIFE performed as a special guest at Morning Musume's Budokan (where Muramoto Chie announced her graduation from Morning Musume.). They introduced a new original song, titled Dance Revolution. December 5, D@NCE LIFE announced another original song, titled "HELLO, HELLO". However, it was not officially presented until December 31. December 15, Miyagi went on a two week hiatus due to a knee injury. All performances during those two weeks were cancelled. Although,She was able to perform in the HELLO!PROJECT COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013,which was the day after she officially came back. 2014 January 14, D@NCE LIFE performed two new original songs at their debut concert, "Two Four Six" and "POCKY LOVE, COCKY LOVE". January 21, a contest was presented on the official D@NCE LIFE website. The contest was to see if D@NCE LIFE can get a special performance at the Budokan or not. By April 5, if D@NCE LIFE can get 20,000 or more votes, they would have a special performance at the Budokan in May. February 14, Muramoto Chie officially graduated from Morning Musume (Although, she is still under the Hello!Project as a member of the duo unit X.). At her graduation ceremony, D@NCE LIFE announced their debut single. February 18, D@NCE LIFE's official website was updated, and information about their debut single was released. It is titled "DANCE wa Jinsei desu / Anata ga Sono Riyu dearu Seimei sa", and was released March 12, 2014. April 5, D@NCE LIFE won the challenge, with over 50,000 votes, and they held their first Budokan live May 29, 2014. 2015: Graduations and Additions After nearly two years in the group, both Hidehiko Ana and Abe Karin graduated from the group to pursue their dream careers after finishing up college. June 11, former Hello!Project Foreigners member Scarlet was added to the lineup. 2016 August 3, 2016, D@NCE LIFE released their first full studio album, "The Stage is My Best Friend". 2017 December 20, during their annual Christmas event, D@NCE LIFE introduced two new members: Hibiya Suzuran and Kazuya Mirai. Discography Albums Mini Albums #2017.08.09 Dance Dance War Studio Albums #2016.08.03 The Stage is My Best Friend Singles #2014.03.12 DANCE wa Jinsei desu / Anata ga Sono Riyu dearu Seimei sa #2014.09.08 100 Man-en no Chance (100万円のチャンス) #2015.04.02 Watashitachi wa Hoshi de Hohoenda (私たちは星で微笑んだ) #2015.12.01 A Christmas Lullaby #2016.03.01 Silicone Personality / The Purple Sky / Genkai o Yaburu (Silicone Personality/The Purple Sky/限界を破る) #2017.03.07 Best Selling Idol #2017.11.03 Disruption! / Dashboard no Love Story (Disruption! / ダッシュボードのラブストーリー) Original Songs #2013 Peek-a-U! #2013 Dance Revolution #2013 HELLO,HELLO #2014 Two Four Six #2014 POCKY LOVE, COCKY LOVE #2014 Ai no Tame no Jikan #2014 9 LIVES #2014 Nobody Knows #2015 Til the End #2015 Kunrin Shinai (君臨しない) #2016 Technical Boyfriend #2017 2 PENALTIES, 8 LIVES DVDs #2013.06.15 ZEPP TOKYO HELLO!SATOYAMA (ft. Tsugunaga Momoko,Natsuyaki Miyabi,Suzuki Airi,Wada Ayaka,Miyazaki Yuka & Tasaki Asahi) TV Shows #2015- Odoru, Utau, Warau (踊る、歌う、笑う) Trivia *The four main dancers are: Muramoto Chie,Camila Rodriguez, Yamagishi Rica and Motegi Hikari (formerly Abe Karin). *Yamagishi Rica is the fraternal twin of Tsubaki Factory member Yamagishi Riko. *The theme of the group is to be a "dance unit with vocal talent and explosive personalities". *The group was heavily praised for their variety skills in their first year of activity, so the group was rewarded with their only TV Show, "Odoru, Utau, Warau" on TV Asahi. *The group's producer and songwriter is Paula. Their dance instructor is MIWA-SENSEI, who used to be the dance instructor for the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Muramoto and Scarlet are the only members to be associated with UP FRONT PROMOTION before joining the group. *Most of the big group decisions are decided by both Paula and Muramoto Chie. Category:D@NCE LIFE Category:D@NCE LIFE Members Category:D@NCE LIFE Songs Category:Morning Musume Sixth Generation Category:Group Formations in 2013 Category:Dance units